tribaltroublefandomcom-20200214-history
Peon
Overview Peons are the most important unit in Tribal Trouble. Image:viking_peon.jpg|A Viking Peon Image:native_peon2.jpg|A Native Peon A peon has many uses such as building, attacking, and gathering resources. A lone peon is practically useless, they are used best in great numbers. At the start of each game you will start with 20 peons (this can vary if you are in a campaign)so you can start construction on a Quarters to produce more peons. Peons are the only units that can build and gather resources. They can tear down towers faster then other units but otherwise are quite slow at demolition. They are one of the worst attackers, even in numbers, so they're no match for a few chicken warriors. Gathering Resources Peons use their "multitool" to mine rocks and iron, cut down trees, and construct buildings. There are two ways to gather resources; 1. Highlight or select the peon(s) that you wish to gather resources, then, click on the resource that you wish them to get and they will gather the resource and bring it to your armory. Note: once you select a resource the peons will keep getting and returning that same resource by gathering the closest deposit. 2. Select your Armory and go to the top button in the left-hand column, if you put your mouse over it should say "Gather Resources", click it and it should bring you to a menu with 4 pictures: A piece of wood, rock, iron, and chicken. Click on the + to send out peons to fetch deposits, the more you click the + the more peons you will have gathering that resource. If you click the - it will reduce the number, but only if they are still being deployed. Here are the four resources your peons can gather:300px|thumbnail|Peons hard at work on a Quarters *Wood *Rock *Iron *Chicken Building Peons are the only units that can build. Select some peons and look at the side bar. You will see three pictures, a quarters, an armory, and a tower. Hover your mouse over them to see what they are. Click on the building you want to construct. A partially clear version of the building will jump to your mouse. Green squares will appear, they are the places you can build. Click anywhere on a green square to start construction. The building will turn red if you cannot place it there. The peons will lay its foundations and then gather wood from trees to build it. You can monitor the progress by hovering your mouse over it. If you want it to build faster, you can add more peons bye selecting some and right clicking the building. Repairing Peons can also repair as well as construct. In a game there is a high chance that one of your buildings will get damaged. You can repair it by selecting peons and clicking the repair button (hammer) and then on the building. If you just right click on the building they will probably go inside (unless it is a tower). Attacking Peons are the WORST attackers or defenders in the game. The only really "offense" they can really produce is to tear down towers, and they do that at an alarming rate. Against any other building, you would be better off with any other type of unit. Do not use them in a battle unless you have absolutely nothing else. However, they have a distinct edge over other units when it comes to destroying towers. Sometimes having a small group of peons at the front of an attacking group to take down towers can be effective if properly micromanaged.